Mullez Spin-Off Fanfiction Part I
by Schweinski710
Summary: Deutscher Fußball Bund (Germany national football team) fanfiction. This is a Mullez (Thomas Müller x Mario Gomez) spin-off in Indonesian. A slash story that tells about Thomas Müller who's suddenly met Mario Gomez in München


Mullez Fanfic Spin-Off

Part I Encounter

Sudah seminggu semenjak aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku di tanah Munchen setelah bertempur 1 bulan lamanya di Brazil. Adil rasanya untuk kami menikmati kemenangan ini setelah sekian lamanya kami berjuang tanpa hasil yang pantas. Aku masih memiliki waktu untuk menikmati liburan ini. Sudah kutetapkan, hari ini hari malasku –mungkin setengah malas. Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku berjalan mengelilingi setiap sudut kota ini, menikmati setiap pemandangan sibuk yang ada, dan tidak melakukan suatu hal yang penting. Piala Dunia tahun ini terasa cukup berbeda walaupun diberi sentuhan akhir sebuah kemenangan. Bukan karena aku tidak mendapatkan penghargaan Golden Boots seperti 4 tahun lalu, bahkan aku tidak peduli dengan penghargaan semacam itu. Mungkin karena aku masih tidak bisa menerima fakta bahwa aku menjalani Piala Dunia, dan bahkan karir musim ini tanpa Holger yang sudah 1 tahun lamanya absen semenjak insiden melawan Dortmund dan juga… Mario..

Aku berjalan santai seraya menghirup udara pagi Munchen yang segar tanpa tahu kemana tujuanku sebenarnya. Entah bagaimana langkah gontaiku membawaku ke suatu tempat yang familiar, memaksaku terdiam di tempat dan membawaku terhempas nostalgia masa lalu. Aku sadar semakin lama aku berdiri di depan tempat ini, semakin aku terperangkap oleh cerita dimana aku pernah merasakan sempurnanya hidupku, kisah cintaku. Namun ragaku berkata lain, di saat otakku setengah memerintahkanku untuk pergi dari tempat ini, badanku tetap diam menatap sebuah apartemen kecil, perlahan menatap pekat lantai ketiga dari bangunan itu. Bangunan yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu tentang hubunganku dengan _dia_, bangunan yang setidaknya pernah _ia_ singgahi. Sosok Mario Gomez yang dulu aku cintai, sangat aku cintai. Striker berdarah setengah Spanyol dengan segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki. Bahkan orang awampun dapat menilai ketampanannya, tubuh sempurna, dan aura misterius yang melekat padanya. Namun semua cerita itu sudah berakhir. Memang terlampau sulit melupakannya, setiap hal yang kami lakukan bersama. Setidaknya aku berusaha melupakannya dan faktanya AKUlah yang mengakhirinya. Aku sudah kembali menemukan kebahagiaanku bersama Holger, walaupun masih ada yang terasa kosong. Seperti yang kukatakan kepada Basti saat itu, saat ini aku menyukai Holger. Aku berharap memang aku benar-benar menyukai Holger. Setelah beberapa lama aku membiarkan pikiranku terhempas dalam ruang dan waktu, aku kembali mengumpulkan ragaku seutuhnya, membalikkan tubuhku dan menyeretnya meninggalkan tempat menyedihkan itu.

Tepat ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku, aku mendapati sesosok orang yang menghalangi jalanku pergi dengan tubuh besarnya. _Oh Tuhan apa ini bagian dari imajinasiku?_

"….. Ma.. Rio?" aku menelan ludah saat mendapatinya berdiri di hadapanku saat ini

"Thomas, lama tidak bertemu." Matanya menatap dalam mataku. Menusuk bagaikan pisau yang terasah

"Oh.. H-hai.. Aku akan segera pergi.. Maaf mengganggu." Ujarku dengan mulut gelagapan dan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisku.

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusnya dia berada di Italia? Di detik ini juga aku menyadari bahwa aku harus segera menghilang dari hadapannya. Berlari menjauh sejauh mungkin. Aku terdiam kaku, menyisakan waktu untuk kami saling bertatapan. Dia terus mengamati wajahku dan menatap dengan mata dinginnya. 3..2..1.. Lari! Itulah hal yang sangat aku inginkan dari pertama bertemu dengan dia; semenjak tadi. Aku mengambil langkah panjang yang cepat untuk memastikan aku tidak terkejar olehnya.

"Thomas! Tunggu!" Mario berlari menyusulku meninggalkan barang bawaannya tergeletak di depan apartemennya

"Thomas! Berhenti!" ia berteriak sambil mempercepat larinya

Aku panik, dan bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu ingin menghindar darinya. Mario menyusulku sangat cepat sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah tepat berada di belakangku dan meraih lenganku.

"Lepaskan Mario!" aku berusaha melepaskan genggamannya dari lenganku tanpa berani menatap wajahnya

"Tidak. Sampai kau menjawab jujur semuanya." Genggaman Mario semakin kuat, menusukkan kuku jari-jarinya ke lengan bajuku

Sial, aku baru sadar kalau aku berlari ke arah yang salah. Tembok menyentuh punggungku dan aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ini jalan buntu dan tidak banyak orang lalu lalang di depan sana. Mario semakin mendesakku, memindahkan genggamannya ke pergelangan tanganku dan menahannya di tembok. Aku tidak bisa berkutik, kedua tanganku yang ditahannya tidak dapat melepaskan diri karena dia jauh lebih kuat. Aku menutup mataku karena terlalu takut untuk membuka mata. Namun aku dapat merasakan tubuh Mario yang semakin mendekat, sampai dadanya menekanku. Dapat kurasakan setiap nafas Mario yang tidak teratur tepat di telingaku. Membuatku semakin takut dan bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Thomas, tolong jawab." Ia membisikkan kalimat itu dengan nada menyeramkan

Aku menggigit keras bibir bawahku dan tetap menutup mataku erat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk menjawabnya.

"Buka matamu, aku hanya ingin kau menjawab saja." Perintahnya dengan suara yang lebih halus

Aku membuka mataku takut-takut. Aneh, tanpa sadar aku menuruti perintahnya tanpa menolaknya sedikitpun. Membuka mata untuk mendapati seorang Mario Gomez dengan wajah yang sangat dekat membuat jantungku berdebar jauh lebih keras dan cepat.

"Thomas, kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita waktu itu? Kau tidak memberikan alasan apapun! Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata-kata lagi sesaat sebelum keberangkatanku. Jelaskan Tom!" Mario bertanya dengan nada keras namun matanya memancarkan sinar kepedihan di saat yang sama

"Itu.. Aku.. Tidak menginginkan hubungan jarak jauh." Aku memasang senyum palsu yang mungkin hanya membuat mukaku semakin menyedihkan

"Kau tidak cukup pintar untuk berbohong. Jawab." Mario kembali mendesakku, mendorong tubuhnya sehingga tubuhku semakin terhimpit di antara tembok dan dia. Membuatku mengeluarkan suara yang tak seharusnya Mario dengar

Sayang, Mario mendengar itu. Ekspresinya berubah sekilas agak kaget. Sepertinya dia tidak memperhitungkan bahwa gerakannya akan membuatku mendesah pelan

"Kau memaksaku untuk melakukannya hah.." dia kembali menusukku dengan tatapannya yang tajam

Mario melepaskan genggamannya sekali lagi dan memindahkannya ke belakang kepalaku, mengusapnya lembut dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Hidung kami saling menekan dan bahkan aku bisa merasakan setiap hembusan nafasnya di bibirku. Aku mencoba untuk membebaskan diri, tapi tetap saja dia lebih kuat menahanku. Debaran jantungku semakin keras, keringat semakin mengucur deras di wajahku. Aku mencoba mendorong Mario menjauh dariku.. Dan sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarat di bibirku sebelum aku menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Ciuman Mario melemahkan tubuhku sekejap mata. Tanganku tidak bisa mendorong lebih keras. Tubuhku bahkan tidak menolak ciuman itu, malah sangat menikmatinya. Aku pernah merasakannya. Sering merasakannya dulu. Perasaan ketika bersama Mario dulu, kini kembali aku rasakan mendidih dalam sekujur tubuhku. Mario melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menangkap mataku yang hanya bisa terbuka lemah. Ia kembali menciumku namun lebih dalam, rasa keseriusannya menjalar lewat bibirku yang ditahan lebih keras oleh bibir Mario. Aku tidak bisa menahan dan melepaskan suara desahan yang lebih keras ketika ia menekankan ciumannya lebih. Mario mulai memainkannya dengan lidah terlatihnya itu dan meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Lagi-lagi aku patuh dalam perintah bisunya. Aku menggenggam erat punggungnya selagi ia mempertemukan lidahnya dengan lidahku. Mario melepaskan ciumannya. Aku memalingkan wajahku yang entah bagaimana lagi rupanya agar tidak terlihat oleh Mario dan berusaha mengatur nafasku yang berat.

"Jadi? Beritahu aku."

"Mario, hentikan semua ini. Aku bersama Holger saat ini. Aku tidak bisa…" aku berharap Mario segera menghentikan segala lelucon ini. Ini sudah tidak lucu lagi

"Holger? Jadi itu alasannya. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya Thomas. Aku bisa melihatnya melalui matamu yang tidak bisa berbohong. Kau tidak menyukai Holger seperti kau menyukai aku. Holger tidak lebih dari sebatas teman. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya kalau kau masih, bahkan sampai detik ini kau mencintaiku dari lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam?" ujar Mario memegang kepalaku semakin kuat

"Tidak! Aku memang menyukai Holger!"

"Itulah yang kau harapkan. Sayang takdir berkata lain Thomas. Kau diciptakan hanya untukku. Hanya aku seorang. Tidak ada lagi selain aku. Hanya aku yang boleh mencintaimu, hanya aku yang boleh bersamamu, hanya aku yang boleh mencicipi setiap inchi tubuhmu itu." Mario mengatakannya dengan serakah

Aku terdiam lemas memikirkan kata-kata Mario. Apa mungkin aku masih mencintai Mario? Dan Holger.. Hanya sebuah alasan untuk menutupi kenyataan itu

"Jadi kau meninggalkanku hanya untuk si brengsek Holger itu?"

Aku menunduk, mengingat semua kenangan saat bersama Mario. Serta mengingat alasan kenapa aku mengakhiri semuanya. Aku teringat ketika aku begitu cemburu terhadap Basti karena Mario dulu mengejarnya. Aku teringat ketika perlahan aku mendapatkan Mario sampai seutuhnya. Aku teringat betapa aku membenci diriku ketika bersama Mario. Karena saat bersama Mario, aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku juga teringat.. Bagaimana aku sakit hati ketika Mario mengatakan bahwa ia akan pindah meninggalkan Bayern. Lama-kelamaan aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku yang mengalir dan tangis isakku yang pecah

"Kau.. Kau yang meninggalkanku! Kau meninggalkan Bayern, kau meninggalkan kota ini, kau meninggalkan semuanya! Kau tahu, betapa sakit hatinya aku mendengar kepindahanmu lewat mulutmu sendiri. Itu artinya kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Kau berhak untuk seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku! Aku benci kepada diriku sendiri setiap bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku selalu terlihat lemah, tidak berdaya di depanmu. Kau selalu membuatku tidak berkutik. Aku biasanya dengan mudah mengeluarkan candaan bersama orang lain. Tapi kau-" isakku

Aku mengatakan semuanya, tapi Mario memotongku dengan mencium bibirku lembut namun cukup lama. Mario tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku. Menghapus pelan air mataku dengan tangan dinginnya itu dan memberikan kecupan kecil di dahiku

"Kau tahu Thomas Muller? Kau salah menggunakan kata tadi. Bukan benci, tapi kau menyukainya. Kau tidak pernah menolaknya. Dan saat kau merasa kau sedang tidak menjadi dirimu sendiri? Itulah dirimu yang asli. Aku tidak meninggalkan semuanya, terlebih kau. Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada kau seorang. Aku masih mencintaimu dan akan tetap mencintaimu selamanya Thomas. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kau, bocah pecicilan yang usil, lucu namun bisa salah tingkah ketika di depanku. Aku selalu menginginkan kau seutuhnya Thomas. Lupakan Holger! Atau Basti, ataupun yang lainnya. Kau hanya boleh untukku. Aku sadar bahwa aku ini licik, serakah. Menginginkanmu hanya untuk diriku. Tapi itulah aku." Mario menjelaskan semuanya dan entah bagaimana itu membuatku sangat lega. Kurasakan suhu badanku meningkat dan Mario pasti melihat jelas wajahku yang menahan malu dengan warna merah padam. Mario tertawa tanpa suara dan memelukku

"Dan hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu tidak berkutik seperti itu bukan? Sama-sama"

Aku menenggelamkan mukaku dalam bahu Mario dan membalas pelukannya erat. Aku kini sadar bahwa Mario benar. Aku masih menginginkannya, aku masih mencintainya, aku menyukai segala sesuatu yang dilakukan Mario. Aku menyukai segalanya dari Mario. Termasuk sifat arogannya, kerakusannya, keserakahannya, kelicikannya, keagresifannya, keprotektifannya, dan keposesifannya.

"Kau masih marah kepadaku?" tanya Mario intensif

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Maafkan aku karena bersikap kekanak-kanakan.." aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum lega

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku juga minta maaf" Mario menorehkan senyuman terindahnya yang hanya dapat dilihat olehku

Aku bersyukur bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tidak menyesal untuk menunggunya berhenti mengejar orang lain kecuali aku. Aku bersyukur dia adalah Mario Gomez..

"Hei Thomas."

"Apa kau mau menemaniku seharian penuh ini di apartemenku?" Mario menambahkan

"Tentu"

"Thomas?"

"Apa Mario?"

"_Ich liebe dich_. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku rindu padamu dasar bodoh."

"Aku juga"

Matahari menyinari kota Munchen dengan segala kehangatannya. Kami berdua berjalan pelan menikmati setiap langkahnya menyusuri jalanan kota ini. Rasanya baik aku dan Mario tidak tahu harus membuka perbincangan apa. Tidak tahu siapa yang harus memulai perbincangan. Kami hanya terdiam satu sama lain sambil terus berjalan. Kota inilah yang aku cintai. Kota ini yang mempertemukan dan mempersatukan kami kembali.

"Thomas?" Mario akhirnya angkat bicara

"Apalagi Mario?"

"Kuharap kau masih menikmati dipermainkan olehku." Mario tersenyum licik

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mario terdiam dan kembali memungut barang bawaan yang tadi ia geletakkan di depan apartemennya. Mengajakku menaiki lift dan berhenti di lantai 3, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya tanpa sepatah kata.

"Kau akan tahu begitu kita memasuki kamarku" Mario kembali tersenyum dengan raut jauh lebih licik

Oh sial rasanya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi


End file.
